


Excellent

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Romildia (Romilda Vane/Alicia Spinnet) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Okay then.
Relationships: Alicia Spinnet/Romilda Vane
Series: Romildia (Romilda Vane/Alicia Spinnet) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116716





	Excellent

Our story starts in Alicia and Romilda Spinnet's house, Romilda has finally secured a job...

Alicia smirked. "Well, spill the beans then!"

Romilda told her, "I test Amortentia."

Alicia laughed. "Very funny. Now tell me the truth, Romey."

Romilda scowled slightly. "That's the truth."

Alicia muttered, "Wait, really?"

Romilda nodded. "Yes. It smells like you by the way; Alice. Broomstick wood, jasmine and strawberries."

Alicia sighed. "Aw, sorry. I thought you were joking, I love you."

Romilda kissed her on the cheek and smiled. "Love you too."


End file.
